The Pokemon Journey's: Season One Kanto Adventure
by Tyler1297
Summary: Tyler is a new Pokemon Trainer, and he believes he is destined to become the best ever. Will he be able to overcome the hardships and obstacles that stand in his way?
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of a journey

I accidentally deleted the Intro Chapter! SORRY! Basically, i introduced the main Characters: Tyler, Adam, and Ricky (Adam and Ricky are twins); and also their Rival, Kyle, the guy who was top of the class at Trainers School. He's the typical douche in any Pokemon story/game/episode. I also revealed the Pokemon each boy chose as his first Pokemon: Tyler chose Charmander, the Fire-type,Ricky chose Squirtle, the Water-type, and Adam chose Bulbasaur, the Grass-type. And Kyle chose a Pokemon that has yet to be revealed. And that sums up the Intro Chapter. Again, sorry. I'll give you a cookie if you accept my apology! :D Also, I'm looking for a girl character to be in the story occasionally. The first offer will be accepted!

So the last chapter was the opening chapter to set up the story. This is the first chapter of the actual journey. And I am trying to think of a nice intro to this story, so if you guys want to help out, please PM me. Alright, let's get to the chapter! Hope I do a good job…..

**Chapter 2: Settling a feud**

* * *

><p>(Tyler's house)<p>

"And don't forget to pack your toothbrush and some toothpaste, and don't forget to brush your teeth after every meal, and…"

"Mom, I get it." Tyler interrupted. "I'm not a baby anymore." Tyler was packing his backpack with the supplies he'd need for his journey.

"Well, the most important thing is that you stay safe, and take good care of Charmander." His mom said. "Oh, i'm going to miss you."

"Well, i'm ready to go." Tyler slung his backpack onto his shoulder.

The two walked downstairs and out the front door.

"Return in one piece, please." His mom said. Then she embraced him in a bear hug and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

_'It's a good thing no one is around.'_ Tyler thought. When his mom finally released him, they said goodbye and Tyler headed towards Adam and Ricky's house.

As Tyler arrived to meet his friends, he noticed that their sister, mom, and dad had them surrounded in a giant, triangle-shaped hug.

"I want to hear all about your adventures when you return!" Their mom sobbed.

"Don't worry, I'll make them tell us!" Their dad responded.

Adam, who could barely breath, said: "Look, we love you guys, but there won't be any adventure at all if you keep squeezing us like this."

The boys were released. They took a second to take a huge breath, then ran as fast as possible away from them, before they got the chance to get them again. They hadn't even noticed Tyler, and Ricky ran into him, and Adam ran into Ricky. All three boys fell to the ground.

"OW!" Tyler yelled.

"Sorry, we just weren't feeling like getting squeezed to death." Ricky apologized.

"Yeah, since we're the youngest, it is kind of hard for our parents and sister to let us leave them, even for five seconds." Adam added.

"Well, they do love you, you are their family." Professor Oak said, coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Professor." Tyler said as he and the other two picked themselves up off the ground. "What're you doing here?"

"Just seeing you off!" Oak said with a grin.

"That's cool, we can go on our own." Ricky said.

"Oh, alright then." Oak said, sounding a bit disappointed. But he cheered up instantly. "Good luck! And if you run into my grandson, Blue, tell him that gramps says hello!"

"OK, anything else?" Adam asked.

"Why yes, I need to give you these." Oak said. He pulled three rectangular cases from his coat pocket and handed on to each boy.

"What are these?" Adam asked.

"Why, they are badge cases!" Oak told them.

"And what are they for?" Tyler asked.

"Badge cases?" Ricky whispered to Adam.

"I have no clue." Adam replied.

"Wow, you dorks don't know what badge cases are for?" Kyle was walking by and he joined in on the conversation.

"No, what are they for?" Ricky asked, a little disgusted at the sight of Kyle.

"They are for holding Gym Badges. Duh. You guys can't become the champion if you don't collect Gym Badges." Kyle said.

"Oh, then these will be very useful." Tyler said as he put the badge case in his pocket.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a championship to win. Later, losers." Kyle started towards Route 1.

"Well, see you Professor." Tyler, Ricky, and Adam walked towards Route 1 as well.

* * *

><p>(Route 1)<p>

"WOO! We are finally going on an adventure!" Adam shouted. Bird Pokemon flew out of the trees nearby.

"Wow, you're a great trainer." Ricky said sarcastically. "That is how you catch a Pokemon, way to go, bro!"

"Shut up!" Adam commanded.

"Hey, stop arguing you two." Tyler said.

"Sorry," The twins said in unison.

The trio continued walking, enjoying the bright sunlight, looking at all the Pokemon flying over head, and listening to a Pokemon argument. Wait, an argument?

"What's that sound?" Ricky asked.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." Tyler said.

They walked towards a bush that was rustling, and they looked behind it. There were two Pokemon fighting. One was purple with a white belly, and it had a curled tail. The other was a bird with light brown and white feathers. They were both small Pokemon. But they were tackling each other, and each one wasn't ready to give in, even though they were both badly injured.

"Ra-tuh-tah!" The purple one shouted as it rammed into the bird.

"What are those Pokemon?" Ricky asked.

Tyler pulled out his Pokedex and opened it up. The device started talking.

"Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon." The device had a voice that sounded a bit like Professor Oak. It also displayed the picture of the purple Pokemon. "Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment."

"So that's a Rattata." Ricky said, a little excited.

"What about the other one?" Adam said.

Tyler activated his Pokedex again. The device pulled up a picture of the brown and white bird Pokemon. It began giving info.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It is docile, and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back."

The two Pokemon were continuing to fight.

"What are they fighting for?" Ricky asked.

I have no….." Tyler paused. He spotted a round, red object right in the middle of the feuding Pokemon. "I think it might be that apple."

"But, there are so many apples around here." Ricky said.

After about five minutes, the two Pokemon stopped fighting. It was clear that they were exhausted. They were breathing heavily. Rattata tried to make a move, then both Pokemon collapsed.

"Oh no!" Adam exclaimed. "We need to help them!" Tyler and Ricky agreed. They picked up the two fainted Pokemon while Adam picked up the apple. They rushed to the nearest city, and went to the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, hello there." The lady at the counter said. "Welcome to the Veridian City Pokemon Center. Here, we can heal your Pokemon." She had pink hair that was styled in curls. She wore the normal nurse's dress.

"Please, you've got to help these Pokemon." Tyler said, holding out Pidgey.

"Oh dear, what happened?" The nurse asked with a worried look.

"They were fighting over this apple." Adam held up the apple. "Why were they fighting so hard for it? I mean, there are plenty of apples around here."

"Well, actually…"

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I'll explain in a minute, but we need to help these Pokemon first." The nurse said. "Chansey, bring out the stretcher."

A big, pink Pokemon with an egg inside a pouch that was made of skin from its body came from the emergency room.

"What is that?" Ricky pulled out his Pokedex. It brought up a picture of the pink Pokemon. "Chansey, the egg Pokemon. A kindly Pokemon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokemon or people."

"Chansey, tak these Pokemon to the back room and give them some medicine." The nurse said.

"Chansey!" Chansey said with a huge grin. Tyler and Ricky put the injured Pokemon on the stretcher and Chansey pushed them into the back of the Pokemon Center.

"So, nurse, will you please tell us about why those two were fighting over this apple?" Adam asked.

"Oh, call me Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Please, have a seat. I will explain everything."

The four of them sat down and Nurse Joy served them some tea.

"Lately, these Pokemon known as Spearow have been coming around and stealing all of the apples." She said.

"Then why don't the Rattata and Pidgey stop them!" Tyler wondered.

"Spearow are really aggressive Pokemon, and they would easily take out the Rattata and Pidgey." Joy answered. "So the Rattata and Pidgey have been fighting over the food that would normally be plentiful."

"So, if we can stop the Spearow, then we could get the apples back and stop the fighting?" Ricky asked.

"Well, possibly." Nurse Joy replied.

"Then, I know what we have to do." Tyler said.

After that, the three young Trainers got about an hour to rest before Pidgey and Rattata came out of the room, feeling better than ever.

"Rah-tah-tah!" Rattata called cheerfully.

"Pee-yuh!" Pidgey cried.

"Pidgey, Rattata, you guys are looking great!" Adam said.

"So, you guys have been dealing with some Spearow, huh?" Tyler mentioned.

Pidgey and Rattata cringed out of fear.

"It's all right guys, because we're gonna help you stop 'em!" Ricky told the small Pokemon.

"Rattata and Pidgey looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. Then a rumbling sound was heard.

"Oh, you must be hungry." Adam said. He pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket. Then he sliced the apple in half. He placed one half in front of each of the Pokemon. They gobbled it up very quickly. Then they screamed of excitement.

"Alright then, we'll go put an end to this Spearow problem tomorrow." Ricky said.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day.)<p>

Nurse Joy gave the boys, their Pokemon, Rattata, and Pidgey some breakfast.

"Wow, that was delicious Nurse Joy!" Adam said as he finished off his eggs and bacon. "Why can't my mom cook like this?"

"Because mom doesn't feed us real food, she feeds us vegetables and fruits." Ricky answered his brother's question.

"Well, i'm sick of it." Adam said.

As Bulbasaur (Ricky's Pokemon), Squirtle (Adam's Pokemon), Charmander, Rattata, and Pidgey finished up their food, Adam alined his friends and the five Pokemon. Then he gave them a motivational speech.

"Alright girlies, we have a problem. That problem is….."

"Spearows are stealing all the apples." Tyler mumbled.

"Spearows are stea…right, well, we need to stop them." Adam glared at Tyler for a second.

"Wait, I just realized something, I am finally getting the chance to see what the Pokemon you two chose were." Tyler pulled out his Pokedex. It brought up a picture of a small, green Pokemon with dark-green spots that had a big bud on its back.

"Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon. For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back."

Then the device brought up a picture of blue-bodied Pokemon with a dark brown shell and a curled tail. "Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water with every opportunity."

Then Ricky brought out his Pokedex. It brought up a picture of an orange, lizard like Pokemon that stood on two legs. The Pokemon had a flame on its tail. "Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, the fire burns intensely."

"That is one intense fire." Ricky stated, staring at the blazing flame on Charmander's tail.

"Char," Charmander folded his arms proudly.

"All right, let's go get those apples back!" Adam said. "Rattata, Pidgey, lead the way!"

The Pokemon nodded and rushed out the door. The Trainers and their Pokemon followed. Rattata was dashing, and all they could see was a purple blur, while Pidgey was very high in the sky.

The Pokemon lead the boys to a small clearing, a little out of the way of Route 1. An right in the center…..a giant pile of delicious red apples!

"There they are!" Ricky cheered.

That caused a rustling in the trees around them. Then a small bird with a black body, red wings, and a brown head and beak flew down in front of the apples. It glared at the strangers suspiciously.

Adam pulled out his Pokedex. It brought up a picture of the small bird. "Spearow, the tiny bird Pokemon. It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey."

"It doesn't look dangerous." Tyler said.

The Spearow continued to stare at them.

"Hey there, little guy, we just want the apples." Ricky said, carefully moving towards the pile.

"Ricky, be careful…." Adam warned.

"What's the worry? It's a little bird, what harm can it do? Plus, it's all by itself." Ricky looked at his brother.

The Spearow let out a cry. "SPEEEAAROWWW!"

"Uh-oh….."

All of a sudden, a giant flock of Spearow flew in to assist the single one. They started pecking at everyone.

"Ow, get away!" Ricky yelled. He had the most attacking him.

Rattata tried to help, but the Spearow assaulted him. Pidgey didn't dare to try next.

Then, out of nowhere, a giant robotic hand grabbed the giant flock of Spearow.

"What the….!" Adam said, shocked.

Then they saw a giant balloon float up into the air. It carried a large glass container, and the Spearow were inside.

"Hey, let them go!" Tyler yelled at the balloon.

"Well, they were just attacking us….."

"SHUT UP RICKY!" Tyler yelled.

"Hahaha, sorry, but I cannot do that." A voice said. A man wearing black clothing, with white boots and gloves stepped into the clearing. His uniform also had a capital "R" that was red. He had black hair, that was short and combed over. His eyes were blue, and they gave a cold glare.

"Who are you!" Adam demanded.

"I am Johnson. I am an admin for the wonderful Team Rocket." The man explained.

"Team Rocket?" Tyler said quietly. Then he suddenly remembered something. "Wait, you guys are group of Pokemon thieves that broke up!"

"Hmm, you know a lot about us. And obviously we have gotten back together to wreak havoc once more. Although, we are without the great Giovanni." Johnson said.

"Wait, wasn't Giovanni the Gym Leader of Veridian City once?" Adam asked.

"Yes, but once that meddlesome kid, Red, beat him, he quit and went into hiding. No one has seen or heard from him since." Johnson explained. "Not even us."

"Awe, too bad." Ricky rolled his eyes.

"Well, as touching as that story is, you need to let those Pokemon go!" Tyler stepped forward.

"Well, that isn't going to happen now is it! I have taken over this team! And we will rule the world!" Johnson started laughing maniacally.

"We're not letting you get away with them!" Adam said.

"Then i'll have to crush you!" Johnson paused. "I'll make you a deal. If you three can beat my team in battle, i'll let the Pokemon go. But you're just rookie Trainers, there's no way you'll win."

"Bring it!" The three boys accepted the challenge.

"Team Rocket, show these boys why it is a bad idea to mess with us." Johnson snapped his fingers, and three Rocket members jumped from the balloon.

"Go Koffing!" They each threw a Poke Ball into the air. All three Poke Balls contained the same Pokemon; A round, purple Pokemon with the symbol for poison on it's stomach. It had a big grin and big eyes that made it look crazy. It had holes all over its body, and they puffed out gas.

All three boys pulled out their Pokedex's and they pulled up pictures of the Purple Pokemon. "Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Lighter-than-air gases in its body keep it aloft. The gases not only smell, they are explosive."

"Alright, bring it!" Tyler pulled out a Poke Ball from his pocket. "Go Charmander!" He threw the Poke Ball and it burst open, and Charmander came out in a flashing light.

Adam and Ricky followed Tyler's lead. They threw their starter Pokemon into battle.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" Squirtle cried, getting ready for battle.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur followed.

"Hmph. Those weaklings can't stop us!" One of the grunts laughed. The three Grunts that Tyler, Ricky, and Adam were facing all wore white outfits with the red "R" in the middle. They wore gray gloves, and had black hats. Their boots were also gray.

"Come on!" Adam yelled. "Attack us!"

"With pleasure! Koffings, Tackle attack!" The Grunts commanded their Pokemon.

The purple Pokemon charged towards the starter Pokemon, and rammed hard into them. The impact sent Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur flying.

"Alright, let's see what your moves are Charmander." Tyler said as he pulled out his Pokedex and aimed it at Charmander.

"Charmander's moves are Scratch and Leer."

"Alright Charmander, Scratch attack!" Tyler commanded.

"Char!" Charmander ran towards one of the Koffings and swung his claws at it. The Koffing took the hit like a man.

"That barely did anything." Adam said.

"Koffings, use smog!" The Rocket Grunts commanded.

The round Pokemon took a deep breath, and shot poisonous gas out of the holes in their bodies. Tyler, Adam, Ricky, and the other Pokemon started coughing.

"Agh! Stop this!" Ricky yelled, trying not to inhale.

The smog created a giant cloud of gas that was impossible to see through.

"Pidgey, can you clear the gas with your wings?" Tyler asked the bird, covering his mouth and nose with his shirt.

Pidgey flew up into the air and started flapping his wings as fast as he could. It was enough to blow the gas away. But when it was all cleared, Team Rocket was gone.

"Where'd they go?" Adam asked.

"Pidgey, do you see them from the sky?" Tyler asked the bird.

Pidgey flew higher into the sky. It looked around, then called down.

"I think he sees something." Ricky said.

"Lead the way, Pidgey!" Tyler called. Pidgey took off. "Let's follow him!" Tyler ran after Pidgey. Everyone else, including Rattata, followed.

Pidgey led them to an abandoned shack out in the middle of the woods. The gang hid behind some bushes, as they saw Team Rocket loading the Spearows onto a truck.

"Excellent, we'll send these to base and have them trained to work for us!" Johnson said with an evil smile.

"STOP!" Tyler jumped out of the bushes.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to follow us. Fool." Johnson said.

"Let those Pokemon go, and no one will get hurt!" Tyler commanded.

"No can do."

"Fine, Charmander, let's go!"

Charmander popped out of the bushes as well. "Char!"

"Foolish boy, you may as well just hand over your Pokemon, as well as your friends. That would make this so much easier than taking them by force." Johnson stuck out his hand. "Give me your Pokemon, and i'll let you go safely.

Suddenly, Pidgey dove down and started attacking Johnson, which distracted the rest of Team Rocket.

"AH! Go away, you stupid bird!" The Admin cried as he tried smacking Pidgey. That gave Tyler and the rest of the group just enough time to set the Spearow free. And when they were free, they went straight for Team Rocket and started pecking them.

"AH!" The Grunts cried in pain.

"Ah, you win this round. But next time, i'll show you not to mess with Team Rocket!" Johnson said in anger. He pulled a device from his pocket, and pressed a button. A helicopter flew in and a ladder descended. He grabbed on and he was pulled up. The helicopter flew away, and the Grunts loaded the truck and followed.

* * *

><p>In the sunset, the Spearow gladly gave Pidgey and Rattata some apples for their help.<p>

"Now Spearow, promise to start sharing all the food?" Adam asked.

"Spearow!" The birds cheered.

"Alright then, have fun. We'd better get going. Bye guys!" Tyler said. He, Adam, and Ricky turned and started headed back to Veridian City.

* * *

><p>Before they could get to Veridian City, the boys heard a familiar sound.<p>

"Pid-gee! Pid-gee!"

They looked up into the sky and saw their buddy, Pidgey. He flew down and landed in front of them.

"It looks like Pidgey wants to stay with us." Adam said.

"Is that true Pidgey?" Tyler knelt down.

"Pid-gee!" Pidgey cheered.

"Alright! Welcome aboard Pidgey!" Tyler said.

"But, one of us needs to catch him." Ricky mentioned.

"Oh yeah," Tyler pulled out a Poke Ball. Pidgey swatted it out of his hands.

"Pidgey doesn't like Poke Balls apparently." Adam said.

Then, Pidgey flew over and swatted Tyler's Poke Ball back at him. Then he prepared for battle.

"Oh, so you want a battle? I guess you want to show how good you are in battles! Go, Charmander!" Tyler threw out Charmander's Poke Ball.

"Char!"

Pidgey charged at Charmander. It knocked Charmander down. But the Fire Pokemon got right back up.

"Charmander, use Scratch!"

Charmander showed its claws and rushed up and slashed Pidgey. Pidgey then slapped Charmander with its wing.

"Wow, so it knows Wing Attack." Adam said.

"Charmander….."

Charmander started spinning. Small flames can out of its tail, and they hit Pidgey repeatedly.

"And Charmander learned how to use Ember. Nice." Ricky noted.

Pidgey, after getting hit with the embers from Charmander's tail, fell over.

"All right, go Poke Ball!" Tyler threw the Poke Ball at Pidgey. The ball popped open and surrounded Pidgey in a white light, then Pidgey vanished and the light was pulled back into the ball. The ball started shaking. It shook and shook and shook, with the button in the middle flashing red. Then, finally, the ball came to a stop, and went 'Ding'!

Tyler went over and picked up the ball. "Welcome aboard Pidgey! Then he turned towards his friends and stuck the ball out. "I caught a Pidgey!"

"Ugh, now he's gonna gloat!" Ricky sighed.

"Whatever, to Veridian City!" Adam called.

* * *

><p>And that wraps up this chapter, the first official chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Read and leave a review!<p>

Pokemon introduced in this Chapter:

Koffing  
>Rattata<br>Pidgey  
>Charmander<br>Squirtle  
>Bulbasaur<br>Spearow

Next Chapter: A Veridian City Showdown- The gang visits Veridian City's Pokemon Gym.


	2. Chapter 2: Veridian City Showdown

I accidentally deleted the Intro Chapter! SORRY! Basically, i introduced the main Characters: Tyler, Adam, and Ricky (Adam and Ricky are twins); and also their Rival, Kyle, the guy who was top of the class at Trainers School. He's the typical douche in any Pokemon story/game/episode. I also revealed the Pokemon each boy chose as his first Pokemon: Tyler chose Charmander, the Fire-type,Ricky chose Squirtle, the Water-type, and Adam chose Bulbasaur, the Grass-type. And Kyle chose a Pokemon that has yet to be revealed. And that sums up the Intro Chapter. Again, sorry. I'll give you a cookie if you accept my apology! :D Also, I'm looking for a girl character to be in the story occasionally. The first offer will be accepted!

So the last chapter was the opening chapter to set up the story. This is the first chapter of the actual journey. And I am trying to think of a nice intro to this story, so if you guys want to help out, please PM me. Alright, let's get to the chapter! Hope I do a good job…..

**Chapter 2: Settling a feud**

* * *

><p>(Tyler's house)<p>

"And don't forget to pack your toothbrush and some toothpaste, and don't forget to brush your teeth after every meal, and…"

"Mom, I get it." Tyler interrupted. "I'm not a baby anymore." Tyler was packing his backpack with the supplies he'd need for his journey.

"Well, the most important thing is that you stay safe, and take good care of Charmander." His mom said. "Oh, i'm going to miss you."

"Well, i'm ready to go." Tyler slung his backpack onto his shoulder.

The two walked downstairs and out the front door.

"Return in one piece, please." His mom said. Then she embraced him in a bear hug and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

_'It's a good thing no one is around.'_ Tyler thought. When his mom finally released him, they said goodbye and Tyler headed towards Adam and Ricky's house.

As Tyler arrived to meet his friends, he noticed that their sister, mom, and dad had them surrounded in a giant, triangle-shaped hug.

"I want to hear all about your adventures when you return!" Their mom sobbed.

"Don't worry, I'll make them tell us!" Their dad responded.

Adam, who could barely breath, said: "Look, we love you guys, but there won't be any adventure at all if you keep squeezing us like this."

The boys were released. They took a second to take a huge breath, then ran as fast as possible away from them, before they got the chance to get them again. They hadn't even noticed Tyler, and Ricky ran into him, and Adam ran into Ricky. All three boys fell to the ground.

"OW!" Tyler yelled.

"Sorry, we just weren't feeling like getting squeezed to death." Ricky apologized.

"Yeah, since we're the youngest, it is kind of hard for our parents and sister to let us leave them, even for five seconds." Adam added.

"Well, they do love you, you are their family." Professor Oak said, coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Professor." Tyler said as he and the other two picked themselves up off the ground. "What're you doing here?"

"Just seeing you off!" Oak said with a grin.

"That's cool, we can go on our own." Ricky said.

"Oh, alright then." Oak said, sounding a bit disappointed. But he cheered up instantly. "Good luck! And if you run into my grandson, Blue, tell him that gramps says hello!"

"OK, anything else?" Adam asked.

"Why yes, I need to give you these." Oak said. He pulled three rectangular cases from his coat pocket and handed on to each boy.

"What are these?" Adam asked.

"Why, they are badge cases!" Oak told them.

"And what are they for?" Tyler asked.

"Badge cases?" Ricky whispered to Adam.

"I have no clue." Adam replied.

"Wow, you dorks don't know what badge cases are for?" Kyle was walking by and he joined in on the conversation.

"No, what are they for?" Ricky asked, a little disgusted at the sight of Kyle.

"They are for holding Gym Badges. Duh. You guys can't become the champion if you don't collect Gym Badges." Kyle said.

"Oh, then these will be very useful." Tyler said as he put the badge case in his pocket.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a championship to win. Later, losers." Kyle started towards Route 1.

"Well, see you Professor." Tyler, Ricky, and Adam walked towards Route 1 as well.

* * *

><p>(Route 1)<p>

"WOO! We are finally going on an adventure!" Adam shouted. Bird Pokemon flew out of the trees nearby.

"Wow, you're a great trainer." Ricky said sarcastically. "That is how you catch a Pokemon, way to go, bro!"

"Shut up!" Adam commanded.

"Hey, stop arguing you two." Tyler said.

"Sorry," The twins said in unison.

The trio continued walking, enjoying the bright sunlight, looking at all the Pokemon flying over head, and listening to a Pokemon argument. Wait, an argument?

"What's that sound?" Ricky asked.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." Tyler said.

They walked towards a bush that was rustling, and they looked behind it. There were two Pokemon fighting. One was purple with a white belly, and it had a curled tail. The other was a bird with light brown and white feathers. They were both small Pokemon. But they were tackling each other, and each one wasn't ready to give in, even though they were both badly injured.

"Ra-tuh-tah!" The purple one shouted as it rammed into the bird.

"What are those Pokemon?" Ricky asked.

Tyler pulled out his Pokedex and opened it up. The device started talking.

"Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon." The device had a voice that sounded a bit like Professor Oak. It also displayed the picture of the purple Pokemon. "Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment."

"So that's a Rattata." Ricky said, a little excited.

"What about the other one?" Adam said.

Tyler activated his Pokedex again. The device pulled up a picture of the brown and white bird Pokemon. It began giving info.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It is docile, and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back."

The two Pokemon were continuing to fight.

"What are they fighting for?" Ricky asked.

I have no….." Tyler paused. He spotted a round, red object right in the middle of the feuding Pokemon. "I think it might be that apple."

"But, there are so many apples around here." Ricky said.

After about five minutes, the two Pokemon stopped fighting. It was clear that they were exhausted. They were breathing heavily. Rattata tried to make a move, then both Pokemon collapsed.

"Oh no!" Adam exclaimed. "We need to help them!" Tyler and Ricky agreed. They picked up the two fainted Pokemon while Adam picked up the apple. They rushed to the nearest city, and went to the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, hello there." The lady at the counter said. "Welcome to the Veridian City Pokemon Center. Here, we can heal your Pokemon." She had pink hair that was styled in curls. She wore the normal nurse's dress.

"Please, you've got to help these Pokemon." Tyler said, holding out Pidgey.

"Oh dear, what happened?" The nurse asked with a worried look.

"They were fighting over this apple." Adam held up the apple. "Why were they fighting so hard for it? I mean, there are plenty of apples around here."

"Well, actually…"

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I'll explain in a minute, but we need to help these Pokemon first." The nurse said. "Chansey, bring out the stretcher."

A big, pink Pokemon with an egg inside a pouch that was made of skin from its body came from the emergency room.

"What is that?" Ricky pulled out his Pokedex. It brought up a picture of the pink Pokemon. "Chansey, the egg Pokemon. A kindly Pokemon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokemon or people."

"Chansey, tak these Pokemon to the back room and give them some medicine." The nurse said.

"Chansey!" Chansey said with a huge grin. Tyler and Ricky put the injured Pokemon on the stretcher and Chansey pushed them into the back of the Pokemon Center.

"So, nurse, will you please tell us about why those two were fighting over this apple?" Adam asked.

"Oh, call me Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Please, have a seat. I will explain everything."

The four of them sat down and Nurse Joy served them some tea.

"Lately, these Pokemon known as Spearow have been coming around and stealing all of the apples." She said.

"Then why don't the Rattata and Pidgey stop them!" Tyler wondered.

"Spearow are really aggressive Pokemon, and they would easily take out the Rattata and Pidgey." Joy answered. "So the Rattata and Pidgey have been fighting over the food that would normally be plentiful."

"So, if we can stop the Spearow, then we could get the apples back and stop the fighting?" Ricky asked.

"Well, possibly." Nurse Joy replied.

"Then, I know what we have to do." Tyler said.

After that, the three young Trainers got about an hour to rest before Pidgey and Rattata came out of the room, feeling better than ever.

"Rah-tah-tah!" Rattata called cheerfully.

"Pee-yuh!" Pidgey cried.

"Pidgey, Rattata, you guys are looking great!" Adam said.

"So, you guys have been dealing with some Spearow, huh?" Tyler mentioned.

Pidgey and Rattata cringed out of fear.

"It's all right guys, because we're gonna help you stop 'em!" Ricky told the small Pokemon.

"Rattata and Pidgey looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. Then a rumbling sound was heard.

"Oh, you must be hungry." Adam said. He pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket. Then he sliced the apple in half. He placed one half in front of each of the Pokemon. They gobbled it up very quickly. Then they screamed of excitement.

"Alright then, we'll go put an end to this Spearow problem tomorrow." Ricky said.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day.)<p>

Nurse Joy gave the boys, their Pokemon, Rattata, and Pidgey some breakfast.

"Wow, that was delicious Nurse Joy!" Adam said as he finished off his eggs and bacon. "Why can't my mom cook like this?"

"Because mom doesn't feed us real food, she feeds us vegetables and fruits." Ricky answered his brother's question.

"Well, i'm sick of it." Adam said.

As Bulbasaur (Ricky's Pokemon), Squirtle (Adam's Pokemon), Charmander, Rattata, and Pidgey finished up their food, Adam alined his friends and the five Pokemon. Then he gave them a motivational speech.

"Alright girlies, we have a problem. That problem is….."

"Spearows are stealing all the apples." Tyler mumbled.

"Spearows are stea…right, well, we need to stop them." Adam glared at Tyler for a second.

"Wait, I just realized something, I am finally getting the chance to see what the Pokemon you two chose were." Tyler pulled out his Pokedex. It brought up a picture of a small, green Pokemon with dark-green spots that had a big bud on its back.

"Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon. For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back."

Then the device brought up a picture of blue-bodied Pokemon with a dark brown shell and a curled tail. "Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water with every opportunity."

Then Ricky brought out his Pokedex. It brought up a picture of an orange, lizard like Pokemon that stood on two legs. The Pokemon had a flame on its tail. "Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, the fire burns intensely."

"That is one intense fire." Ricky stated, staring at the blazing flame on Charmander's tail.

"Char," Charmander folded his arms proudly.

"All right, let's go get those apples back!" Adam said. "Rattata, Pidgey, lead the way!"

The Pokemon nodded and rushed out the door. The Trainers and their Pokemon followed. Rattata was dashing, and all they could see was a purple blur, while Pidgey was very high in the sky.

The Pokemon lead the boys to a small clearing, a little out of the way of Route 1. An right in the center…..a giant pile of delicious red apples!

"There they are!" Ricky cheered.

That caused a rustling in the trees around them. Then a small bird with a black body, red wings, and a brown head and beak flew down in front of the apples. It glared at the strangers suspiciously.

Adam pulled out his Pokedex. It brought up a picture of the small bird. "Spearow, the tiny bird Pokemon. It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey."

"It doesn't look dangerous." Tyler said.

The Spearow continued to stare at them.

"Hey there, little guy, we just want the apples." Ricky said, carefully moving towards the pile.

"Ricky, be careful…." Adam warned.

"What's the worry? It's a little bird, what harm can it do? Plus, it's all by itself." Ricky looked at his brother.

The Spearow let out a cry. "SPEEEAAROWWW!"

"Uh-oh….."

All of a sudden, a giant flock of Spearow flew in to assist the single one. They started pecking at everyone.

"Ow, get away!" Ricky yelled. He had the most attacking him.

Rattata tried to help, but the Spearow assaulted him. Pidgey didn't dare to try next.

Then, out of nowhere, a giant robotic hand grabbed the giant flock of Spearow.

"What the….!" Adam said, shocked.

Then they saw a giant balloon float up into the air. It carried a large glass container, and the Spearow were inside.

"Hey, let them go!" Tyler yelled at the balloon.

"Well, they were just attacking us….."

"SHUT UP RICKY!" Tyler yelled.

"Hahaha, sorry, but I cannot do that." A voice said. A man wearing black clothing, with white boots and gloves stepped into the clearing. His uniform also had a capital "R" that was red. He had black hair, that was short and combed over. His eyes were blue, and they gave a cold glare.

"Who are you!" Adam demanded.

"I am Johnson. I am an admin for the wonderful Team Rocket." The man explained.

"Team Rocket?" Tyler said quietly. Then he suddenly remembered something. "Wait, you guys are group of Pokemon thieves that broke up!"

"Hmm, you know a lot about us. And obviously we have gotten back together to wreak havoc once more. Although, we are without the great Giovanni." Johnson said.

"Wait, wasn't Giovanni the Gym Leader of Veridian City once?" Adam asked.

"Yes, but once that meddlesome kid, Red, beat him, he quit and went into hiding. No one has seen or heard from him since." Johnson explained. "Not even us."

"Awe, too bad." Ricky rolled his eyes.

"Well, as touching as that story is, you need to let those Pokemon go!" Tyler stepped forward.

"Well, that isn't going to happen now is it! I have taken over this team! And we will rule the world!" Johnson started laughing maniacally.

"We're not letting you get away with them!" Adam said.

"Then i'll have to crush you!" Johnson paused. "I'll make you a deal. If you three can beat my team in battle, i'll let the Pokemon go. But you're just rookie Trainers, there's no way you'll win."

"Bring it!" The three boys accepted the challenge.

"Team Rocket, show these boys why it is a bad idea to mess with us." Johnson snapped his fingers, and three Rocket members jumped from the balloon.

"Go Koffing!" They each threw a Poke Ball into the air. All three Poke Balls contained the same Pokemon; A round, purple Pokemon with the symbol for poison on it's stomach. It had a big grin and big eyes that made it look crazy. It had holes all over its body, and they puffed out gas.

All three boys pulled out their Pokedex's and they pulled up pictures of the Purple Pokemon. "Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Lighter-than-air gases in its body keep it aloft. The gases not only smell, they are explosive."

"Alright, bring it!" Tyler pulled out a Poke Ball from his pocket. "Go Charmander!" He threw the Poke Ball and it burst open, and Charmander came out in a flashing light.

Adam and Ricky followed Tyler's lead. They threw their starter Pokemon into battle.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" Squirtle cried, getting ready for battle.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur followed.

"Hmph. Those weaklings can't stop us!" One of the grunts laughed. The three Grunts that Tyler, Ricky, and Adam were facing all wore white outfits with the red "R" in the middle. They wore gray gloves, and had black hats. Their boots were also gray.

"Come on!" Adam yelled. "Attack us!"

"With pleasure! Koffings, Tackle attack!" The Grunts commanded their Pokemon.

The purple Pokemon charged towards the starter Pokemon, and rammed hard into them. The impact sent Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur flying.

"Alright, let's see what your moves are Charmander." Tyler said as he pulled out his Pokedex and aimed it at Charmander.

"Charmander's moves are Scratch and Leer."

"Alright Charmander, Scratch attack!" Tyler commanded.

"Char!" Charmander ran towards one of the Koffings and swung his claws at it. The Koffing took the hit like a man.

"That barely did anything." Adam said.

"Koffings, use smog!" The Rocket Grunts commanded.

The round Pokemon took a deep breath, and shot poisonous gas out of the holes in their bodies. Tyler, Adam, Ricky, and the other Pokemon started coughing.

"Agh! Stop this!" Ricky yelled, trying not to inhale.

The smog created a giant cloud of gas that was impossible to see through.

"Pidgey, can you clear the gas with your wings?" Tyler asked the bird, covering his mouth and nose with his shirt.

Pidgey flew up into the air and started flapping his wings as fast as he could. It was enough to blow the gas away. But when it was all cleared, Team Rocket was gone.

"Where'd they go?" Adam asked.

"Pidgey, do you see them from the sky?" Tyler asked the bird.

Pidgey flew higher into the sky. It looked around, then called down.

"I think he sees something." Ricky said.

"Lead the way, Pidgey!" Tyler called. Pidgey took off. "Let's follow him!" Tyler ran after Pidgey. Everyone else, including Rattata, followed.

Pidgey led them to an abandoned shack out in the middle of the woods. The gang hid behind some bushes, as they saw Team Rocket loading the Spearows onto a truck.

"Excellent, we'll send these to base and have them trained to work for us!" Johnson said with an evil smile.

"STOP!" Tyler jumped out of the bushes.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to follow us. Fool." Johnson said.

"Let those Pokemon go, and no one will get hurt!" Tyler commanded.

"No can do."

"Fine, Charmander, let's go!"

Charmander popped out of the bushes as well. "Char!"

"Foolish boy, you may as well just hand over your Pokemon, as well as your friends. That would make this so much easier than taking them by force." Johnson stuck out his hand. "Give me your Pokemon, and i'll let you go safely.

Suddenly, Pidgey dove down and started attacking Johnson, which distracted the rest of Team Rocket.

"AH! Go away, you stupid bird!" The Admin cried as he tried smacking Pidgey. That gave Tyler and the rest of the group just enough time to set the Spearow free. And when they were free, they went straight for Team Rocket and started pecking them.

"AH!" The Grunts cried in pain.

"Ah, you win this round. But next time, i'll show you not to mess with Team Rocket!" Johnson said in anger. He pulled a device from his pocket, and pressed a button. A helicopter flew in and a ladder descended. He grabbed on and he was pulled up. The helicopter flew away, and the Grunts loaded the truck and followed.

* * *

><p>In the sunset, the Spearow gladly gave Pidgey and Rattata some apples for their help.<p>

"Now Spearow, promise to start sharing all the food?" Adam asked.

"Spearow!" The birds cheered.

"Alright then, have fun. We'd better get going. Bye guys!" Tyler said. He, Adam, and Ricky turned and started headed back to Veridian City.

* * *

><p>Before they could get to Veridian City, the boys heard a familiar sound.<p>

"Pid-gee! Pid-gee!"

They looked up into the sky and saw their buddy, Pidgey. He flew down and landed in front of them.

"It looks like Pidgey wants to stay with us." Adam said.

"Is that true Pidgey?" Tyler knelt down.

"Pid-gee!" Pidgey cheered.

"Alright! Welcome aboard Pidgey!" Tyler said.

"But, one of us needs to catch him." Ricky mentioned.

"Oh yeah," Tyler pulled out a Poke Ball. Pidgey swatted it out of his hands.

"Pidgey doesn't like Poke Balls apparently." Adam said.

Then, Pidgey flew over and swatted Tyler's Poke Ball back at him. Then he prepared for battle.

"Oh, so you want a battle? I guess you want to show how good you are in battles! Go, Charmander!" Tyler threw out Charmander's Poke Ball.

"Char!"

Pidgey charged at Charmander. It knocked Charmander down. But the Fire Pokemon got right back up.

"Charmander, use Scratch!"

Charmander showed its claws and rushed up and slashed Pidgey. Pidgey then slapped Charmander with its wing.

"Wow, so it knows Wing Attack." Adam said.

"Charmander….."

Charmander started spinning. Small flames can out of its tail, and they hit Pidgey repeatedly.

"And Charmander learned how to use Ember. Nice." Ricky noted.

Pidgey, after getting hit with the embers from Charmander's tail, fell over.

"All right, go Poke Ball!" Tyler threw the Poke Ball at Pidgey. The ball popped open and surrounded Pidgey in a white light, then Pidgey vanished and the light was pulled back into the ball. The ball started shaking. It shook and shook and shook, with the button in the middle flashing red. Then, finally, the ball came to a stop, and went 'Ding'!

Tyler went over and picked up the ball. "Welcome aboard Pidgey! Then he turned towards his friends and stuck the ball out. "I caught a Pidgey!"

"Ugh, now he's gonna gloat!" Ricky sighed.

"Whatever, to Veridian City!" Adam called.

* * *

><p>And that wraps up this chapter, the first official chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Read and leave a review!<p>

Pokemon introduced in this Chapter:

Koffing  
>Rattata<br>Pidgey  
>Charmander<br>Squirtle  
>Bulbasaur<br>Spearow

Next Chapter: A Veridian City Showdown- The gang visits Veridian City's Pokemon Gym.


End file.
